


You Think You Know Me?

by Samm07Maurer



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: A collection of one shots and shorts centered around the one and only Jade West. You may think you have her figured out, but there's much more to her than you could ever know.**I don't own the characters of the world of Victorious, all of that belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon**
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. The Things He Said

Beck didn't panic when he woke up in the middle of the night alone in his bed. It happened almost once a week now that Jade was practically living in the RV with him. They would have a calm, quiet evening and fall asleep around midnight, tangled in his red and gray sheets. She'd sneak out around two or three in the morning and usually be gone for a half-hour or so before he woke up.

Getting up and dragging to the duvet with him, Beck exited the RV and took a handful of steps before turning back and looking up. And there she was, right where he knew she would be, right where she always was.

The light from the end of her blunt flared as Jade took a drag, casting a faint orange glow against her face. The light from the full moon was bright enough that Beck could see the pale skin of Jade's arms and legs from where they stuck out of one of his old t-shirts, merch from some band he'd been in during Freshman year.

He quickly climbed the short, metal ladder on the side of the RV and joined her on the roof, plopping down beside her and spreading the blanket around their shoulders to fight off the slight chill in the air. Immediately, Jade leaning into his side, her free hand automatically tangling with his own, slightly rougher and more calloused, one.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly as she blew smoke up towards the stars.

Jade snorted quietly, the corners of her mouth tilting up in a small, amused smile, and she lifted their connected hands so she could use the nail of her thumb to scratch at her face, "What isn't?"

She took a final drag before stubbing out the blunt and tossing it haphazardly over the roof and onto the cement driveway. She'd pick it up in the morning before Beck's dad left for work. Jade brought her knees up to her chest and rest her head against Beck's shoulder.

"What did he say to you?" He asked, knowing his girlfriend's insomnia usually flared up after strenuous arguments with her father. Their strained relationship was the reason that she spent most nights with him and not at home with him and her little brother.

"What didn't he say?" Jade replied, once again being overly cryptic as her shoulders moved in an apathetic shrug.

"Don't," Beck sighed, "don't do that. Don't shut me out."

"He said what he always says, Beck. He was his usual asshole self, it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Jade-"

"No," She snapped, pulling away from him both physically and emotionally, "Don't give me that caring boyfriend, hallmark movie, 'I'm always here and nothing can hurt you' bullshit, Beckett!"

"Stop," he countered her movements by softly grabbing her wrists and pulling her onto his lap, "Jade, stop."

He allowed her to struggle in his grip for a few seconds as tears finally started falling down her face, that's all it took for her to break down against his chest. He released her wrists when her hands fisted against his chest, moving one to circle her waist and the other to hold the back of her head as it nuzzled into his neck. 

"Shh," he soothed, "Shh, deep breaths."

It took her nearly fifteen minutes of quiet coaxing before Jade wiped under her eyes with the soft skin of her wrists and placed a delicate kiss to Beck’s cheek. He knew it was his signal that she was done breaking down, that she was feeling better and they could move on and pretend, at least for tonight, that it had never happened.

She shifted until she could place her head in his lap, mindful of the edge of the roof to her left as she stretched out and got comfortable. Beck leaned his weight back on a hand behind him and used the other to draw patterns against Jade’s back. 

“Tell me a story?” She requested after a few minutes of silence. 

“Magic word?” He asked with a teasing smile, imagining the adorable little pout that he knew was unconsciously pulling down her bottom lip.

She placed a kiss on his thigh and humored him, “Please?”

They both turned their attention to the sky, “Okay. Where did I leave off last time?”

“Cassiopeia.”

“Think you can still find it?” He questioned, eyes already searching the stars for the familiar construction of the queen. 

It took her only a few seconds before she was pointing towards a group of stars, “There.”

Beck followed the vague direction of her hand and found the constellation, “Yeah, that’s her. Good job, babe. Okay, so if you go straight down from Cassiopeia, there’s a group that looks kinda like a bent V. Can you see that?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Andromeda, the chained lady. She’s Cassiopeia’s daughter and…”

Beck could tell Jade was drifting off towards the end of his story when her quiet mumblings and interjections came slower and farther apart, and he knew he wasn’t too far behind. 

He wrapped up the tale and moved his hand from her back to run through her hair. Jade turned to face him, staring up at him sweetly through drooping lids. She pushed herself up and crawled back onto his lap to kiss his cheek in thanks before resting her head on his shoulder. 

He turned his head and used a hand along her jaw to guide her in for a real kiss. When they broke apart he peppered her face with small pecks until she couldn’t help but giggle and groan playfully, “Beck, stop.”

“Let’s go back to bed.” He suggested, “we’ve still got a few hours before we’re supposed to be up.”

She smiled in the way that he knew she only did for him and connected their lips once again, mumbling a content “‘kay,” for standing and heading down the ladder. She linked their hands once Beck was back beside her and let him lead her back into the RV and under the worn covers of his bed.

Lying pressed with her back against his front, Beck kissed the back of her head, “You know what he says isn’t true, right?”

“I know,” she whispered.

He heard the slight hesitation she’d tried to hide but chose not to call her out on it. Instead, he simply held her a little closer and reminded her, “I love you, Jadelyn August West, and you are worth everything to me.”

She lifted his arm from around her waist and kissed the back of his hand, “I love you too.”

“I know.”

  
  
  



	2. Afternoon Nap

Jade sighed heavily as she dropped her bag on the floor and fell into her usual seat in Sikowitz’s class. Her mother had dropped by to deposit her brother back at home last night after her mandatory two weeks with him, and the argument that always followed when her parents were in a room together for more than three seconds had inevitably begun. 

As if their screaming match wouldn’t have kept Jade up, she’d then been responsible for consoling her crying brother, who at six years old didn’t understand the hateful words being thrown around downstairs by the people that were supposed to be raising them. 

Beck slid into the chair next to her as she yawned for seemingly the millionth time that morning, adjusting his position so she could lean comfortably against him and passing her a large cup of coffee from JetBrew-black with two sugars, just how she liked it. He placed a kiss to the side of her head as she whispered a quiet ‘thanks’ and settled her head on his shoulder. 

When their eclectic teacher’s arrival through the open window and subsequent questionable acting exercise did nothing to rouse Jade from her position against his side, Beck leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear, “You okay? You’re quieter than usual?”

“Cassandra dropped Jax off at home last night. It went as well as it always does,” she answered with an emotionless voice and detached shrug, shifting her head around on the bone of his shoulder and settling in a new position once she found one she liked.

Beck knew exactly what her reply meant. He’d snuck into Jade’s house enough times when she was staying home alone with her dad for the weekends and had been witness to the chaos that accompanied her brother’s return from his designated time with their mother. 

“We can skip the next couple periods and go back to mine if you want,” he offered softly, running a hand through her dark hair in a soothing manner, “It’s only music comp and video production. We can be back by lunch and finish out the day.”

Jade took another large sip from her coffee before looking down at her hands, playing with her rings as she thought over Beck’s offer. She really did need the sleep, could feel her eyes drooping as she sat, and her grades were high enough in her next couple of classes that she could afford to miss a period or two with little to no consequence. Eventually, she nodded in agreement with Beck’s plan and felt him place another kiss to her head as his arms wrapped over her shoulders and he pulled her back against his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


She’d done her best to stifle her yawns from the passenger seat of Beck’s car, the ‘67 Pontiac GTO’s quiet rumbling lulling her even closer towards sleep with each street it passed, taking them closer to Beck’s neighborhood. Jade knew she must have been unsuccessful when the next thing she knew, Beck was carrying her from the car into his trailer and over to his bed. She nuzzled further into his neck and fisted her hands in his t-shirt with a small whine when he tried to put her down. 

“Come on,” Beck murmured, prying her body away from him and setting her on the edge of the bed, “We gotta get you changed before you go to sleep.” He stepped back and stood in between her legs, “Arms up.”

Jade lazily lifted her arms above her head so that Beck could pull her sweater off, replacing it with one of his own t-shirts that fell down to her pale thighs. He kneeled down to unlace her combat boots and pull them from her feet, setting them beside her folded sweater on the couch once he was done. 

“Lay back, babe.” He instructed, quietly in case she was already asleep again.

Jade pushed herself back against the pillows at the top of the bed and helped Back slide her skirt and leggings down her legs before rolling to her side and curling into the sheets, enveloping herself in Beck’s scent. Back quickly kicked off his own shoes before pulling his shirt over his head and lying beside her amid the blankets. He knew Jade liked skin to skin contact when they slept, that it helped calm her and give her something to ground her, so he pulled Jade close and wrapped his arms tightly around her, setting a quick alarm on his phone so they would have enough time to get back to school. 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, which was tucked tightly against his chest, resting atop her small hand, “Sleep. I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.”

Jade let out a deep sigh, sinking fully into Beck as she finally relaxed completely, “‘Kay.”

“I love you,” he reminded her.

He felt, rather than saw, her smile as she kissed his chest, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So like most of the country, I'm stuck at home due to COVID-19, so hopefully, I'll be writing and updating pretty regularly. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in these stories or any ideas that you have for Jade. See you soon, S <3


	3. Annabel Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one, but here's Beck and Jade's first kiss. I imagine them being in middle school, maybe 12-13 years old.

Beck finds her sitting under a tree in the park, her eyes focused down on the heavy book in her lap. He knows without seeing the dark blue and shining gold cover that it is one of her favorites, the very one he’d gotten her last week when he’d asked her to officially be his girlfriend.

“The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe,” he said knowingly as he joined her, sinking down onto the thin blanket she had spread over the slightly damp ground. 

She glanced up in surprise, so engrossed in the twisted tales within the pages that she’d hadn’t noticed Beck’s approach from across the park. She couldn’t help but smile softly when his arm came to rest over her shoulders and she adjusted her position so she could lean into his side.

“I would define, in brief, the poetry of words as the rhythmical creation of Beauty,” she responds softly, quoting the author himself as she looked up at Beck in adoration. 

“Read to me?” He requested, only wanted to hear her voice again, uninterrupted as she took part in something that brought her joy.

Beck couldn’t lie and say that he really paid attention to what Jade was reading, he was too distracted by the glow of the setting sun as it shone against her pale skin, too distracted by her calm, yet passionate voice as she read, too distracted by everything that was just Jade, his Jade. They were young, sure, but Beck knew then that he wanted her for the rest of his life.

It was this thought that broke him from his reverie and Jade’s words encompassed him.

“It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

_I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love—

I and my Annabel Lee—

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me.”

Unable to stop himself, Beck tilted Jade’s face towards his with a hand under her chin and connected their lips. Kissing Jade was everything Beck could have ever imagined it would be, it was slow and soft and comforting. One of his hands was supporting his weight and the other was resting along her jaw, his thumb caressing her soft cheek. 

Jade’s world fell away, and there was only Beck. 

Beck, who was pulling her closer. 

Beck, who was stroking her cheek in delicate circles. 

Beck, who was kissing her for the first time. 

When they broke apart, she couldn’t help but giggle quietly and match his breathtaking smile, her cheeks flushing as their foreheads leaned against each other. 

“Let me walk you home, Annabel Lee,” Beck whispered into the space between them, afraid speaking any louder would ruin the bliss they were in. 

Jade shook her head slowly, responding in her own whisper, “Not yet.”

She pulled him back in for another kiss and the book in her lap was forgotten.


	4. Astraphobia

Beck woke suddenly from his dreamless sleep as a quick flash of light lit up his entire RV for a half-second before being cast back into darkness. A few moments later the booming thunder hit and rattled the structure ever so slightly. 

A quick run of his hand over the cold sheets beside him on the bed told him everything he needed to know as he stood and pulled the top blanket off with him before taking a few steps around the couch and headed towards the bathroom. 

A sliver of light shone from underneath the closed door and Beck didn’t need to test the handle to know it was locked tightly, though it didn’t stop him from testing his theory. Sighing softly when the door did, in fact, refuse to budge, he raised his hand to knock gently against the wood, careful not to startle the girl on the other side. 

“Jade?” He called out, a softness to his voice that only ever came through for her, “Jade, can you let me in?”

The girl in question sat curled into herself on the other side of the door, her knees pulled tightly against her chest and her arms wrapped securely around herself as she tried and failed to get her breathing under control. 

Another loud crash of thunder rolled over the earth, and Jade forced her scream down, only letting a pathetic whine escape her lips. Her nails dug deeper into the flesh of her arms, the skin already broken from a few minutes into the storm’s beginning, which was nearly an hour ago. 

Her whole body shook in unadulterated fear, violent memories assaulting her mind from behind closed eyelids as the storm continued to rain down outside. 

_ The slam of the front door snapping shut, causing the walls of her own bedroom to shake. _

_ Her father’s heavy boots and pounding footsteps on the staircase, growing closer and closer.  _

_ The echoing bang of her door hitting and ricocheting off the wall as he threw it open and reached her.  _

“Jade, baby,” Beck tried again, sinking down to sit with his back against the door, “I’m right here. Can you unlock the door?”

“I promise it’s just me,” he reassured, “It’s Beck.”

When he heard no movement from the bathroom, he realized he may have to pick the lock if he ever wanted to get to her. He’d gone as far as to collect a set of tools specifically for moments like these after a particularly nasty storm the year prior and could picture them sitting in the bottom of the third kitchen drawer on the left 

Unfortunately, he also knew enough of Jade’s triggers to know that if she heard the clicking of the pins as he worked to open the door, it would only serve to send her further into her spiral. It had to be the last resort. 

So he waited, spent a few more minutes on the floor, softly calling to his girlfriend and trying to break through both the physical barrier of the door and the mental one that Jade’s mind was creating between them. 

Just as he pulled himself to his feet, deciding that it had been too long and he was left with no other option to reach her, Beck heard a small click and the door opened a few inches behind him. 

"Beck?" Jade whimpered, hiding most of her body behind the door as she peeked out at him from the small opening she'd created. 

"It's just me," he confirmed with a slow now, and asking again, "Jade? Can you let me in?"

The door slowly opened just enough for him to slide his body through before Beck was wrapping the blanket from the bed around Jade’s shoulders and gathering her into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest so his strong heartbeat could help calm her down, something she’d revealed helped her during her panic attacks. 

He kept one hand around her waist and the other laced through her dark hair to hold her tightly to him. He kissed the side of her head every few minutes as her shaking slowly began to subside.

The storm still rumbled angrily outside and the rolling thunder and quick flashes of lightning still made her tremble but knowing she was safe with Beck and not stuck with her father calmed the majority of Jade’s anxiety. She eventually allowed Beck to coax her out of the bathroom and guide her back into bed, the rest of the blankets covering them both as he cradled her. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice thick. The first words she’d spoken since whimpering out his name. 

“Don’t be.” Beck soothed, “You can’t control it. I know that. I’m sorry I didn’t wake up sooner.” 

Instead of replying, Jade simply nuzzled further into his warmth and placed a kiss on his chest. As she was dozing off, she had one final request, “Say you love me.”

Beck kissed the top of her head, tonight, she didn’t need to ask, “I love you.” 

“Thank you.”

He knew she was referring to a lot more than just the admission of his love, and he answered duly, “Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one that I had already done and edited for a day or two now. I have a couple in the works still so stay tuned the rest of the week!


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

"Can you pass me the flour?” Jade asked while mixing baking soda and salt into the bowl, pointing generally in the direction of the panty, like Beck wouldn’t know where the flour was in his own house. 

Though he was in a playful mood considering the time of night, he chose not to comment and simply walked over to gather the last ingredient Jade needed to finish the cookie dough. 

He set the flour container on the counter beside her and ran his hands up under the large shirt she’d worn to bed so he could grasp her hips lightly from behind. He placed a soft kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder and smiled into her skin when he heard her quiet giggle. 

“Beck, that tickles.” She chastised, though the words held no bite.

“I know,” he revealed, “but it’s the only way I can get this,” he kissed her again and couldn’t help but chuckle lowly to himself at her giggle, “sound out of you.”

“If you tell anyone I’ll deny it,” she threatened, though her light tone still didn’t make it very convincing. 

“Did you preheat the oven like I asked?” She checked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ew, no,” She laughed, sliding out from her place between him and the counter, so she could grab a baking pan, “don’t call me that.”

He joined her side again to help roll out the cookies and place them on the tray, “What? Would you prefer Sugar?”

“That might be worse.” She countered.

“Honey?”

“No.”

“Darling?”

“Beck.”

“Angel?”

“Angel?” Jade scoffed, “yeah, right.” 

Beck grabbed the tray and slid it into the oven, setting the timer for ten minutes and turning back to find Jade had made herself comfortable on the counter. 

He stepped between her legs and she crossed her ankles around his back, “Beautiful?”

“Mm, getting warmer.” Jade murmured, her arms resting on his shoulders and one hand finding its way into his hair.

Beck’s hands tightened around her hips again, “Mine?”

“Warmer,” she echoed, as their lips drew closer.

“Love?”

“That’s the one.” She whispered just as their lips finally met.

  
  
  
  


Once the ten minutes were up and the oven timer had alerted the couple to the first batch of cookies being done, Jade nudged Beck away from her and towards the oven. She hopped down from the counter and started rolling out the next batch of cookies, placing them down on the tray once it was placed beside her. 

As she slid the baking sheet into the oven and set the next timer, soft music began to fill the small kitchen. She turned to Beck with a raised brow and a soft shake of her head at his question.    
  
“Dance with me?”

“Beck, it’s like three in the morning.”

“So? Dance with me?” He intertwined his fingers with hers, raising them, and pulled her towards him by the hip. He led her around the kitchen in slow circles, holding her against him and occasionally kissing the top of her head. 

The song changed and Jade picked her head up from his chest, meeting his gaze with a twinkle in her eye, “Really?”

Beck shrugged, “It’s a classic.”

Jade just smiled, “Say you love me.”

He dropped her hand so he could pull her even closer, her hands clasped delicately behind his neck while his wrapped tightly around her waist, and kissed her, “What’s the magic word, beautiful?” 

She pulled him in for another kiss, “Please?”

“I love you.” He told her. 

“I love you, too.” She responded, her hand resting on his jaw to guide him in for one final kiss before she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him, letting Beck lead their steps around the kitchen in a lazy waltz. 

  
  
  
  


It certainly wasn’t what Caroline Oliver had expected when she’d headed downstairs in the middle of the night for a glass of water. Halfway down the stairs, she was surprised to hear noise coming from the kitchen, though she knew it was most likely her son or his girlfriend, who both made their way into the house on occasion if they needed something. 

Turning the corner though, she stopped in her tracks before hiding behind the wall and peering around it once again. They were dancing, she realized, and the noise she’d heard was music. Frank Sinatra to be exact. 

Caroline could also see the glow of the oven light on, and with the sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies filling the air, she pieced everything together. With a small smile on her face, she slid her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture of the couple, their heads resting on each other's shoulders as they swayed in slow circles, before quietly heading back upstairs to get her glass of water from the bathroom instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10 years of Victorious!


End file.
